Talk:The Three Kingdoms
Tips & Tricks If you are low manning this, be sure to bring many Hi-Ethers and Hi-Potions (about 5)! Warchief Vatgit can be soloed at around level 18. After a cutscene, cast your prefight buffs. It is suggested to have a class that can sleep and to sleep the dragon while everyone attacks the Ahirman. The Ahirman must be silenced. The dragon has AoE Paralyze and a single target Petrify attack. Once the Ahirman is defeated, the dragon will go down quickly. The Dragon is practically immune to Wind damage. Aeroga with 3x BLM did 6 damage each. Aerial Blast from SMN 2hr did only 22 damage. Water, Blizzard, Thunder, and Drain all did expected normal damage. I used blm spells like Choke, Rasp and the like while the others melee'd. The dragon died in less than a minute. Trusts can be summoned once inside the battlefield. Testimonials Solo *Easy solo by DRG/BLU, used Metallic Body, Cocoon, 8 Hi Pots, 1 Tavnazian Taco, 1 Icarus Wing, no 2hour used.. Kira of Phoenix--Kiralinus 12:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by a DNC/WHM, not easy, but do-able with a ton of meds and some luck. Supplies: Jack o Lantern (ACC+10 Evasion +10), 5x Hi-potion, 3x Hi-potion+1, Pamama au lait, Yagudo Drink, Icarus Wing. Gear used: Empress hairpin, Beetle Harness+1, Kingdom Trousers, Warrior Belt+1, Nomad's mantle, Federation Knife, Leaping Boots, Balance Ring x2, Rogetsurin, Reraise Earring (for the evasion+2). Upon entering, eat your Jack o lantern and cast Protect and Aquaveil on yourself. Rest your mp to full, when you get up cast Barparalyzra on yourself. Run up to max range, use Icc wing and engage the eye (don't aggro it yet), use drain samba, then cast Dia on the eye. The dragon will use draw in, just keep your back to the dragon and kill the eye first. Keep HP and drain samba up, pop your au lait when needed, and don't be afraid to spam potions. Once the eye is dead, Dia the dragon and engage. I didn't have any accuracy issues, so I used quickstep ONLY when HP was high and there was enough TP left for two waltzes. When he uses Heavy stomp immediately cast paralyna yourself BEFORE using waltz or any potions. Pop your yagudo drink once your MP starts getting low. When your TP is low you can also Cure2 yourself as needed. Use Trance if necessary but if you bring enough hi-pots shouldn't need to. Fight took 11 min 45 sec. Dragon never used Petro move, not sure what I would've done if it had used it :P Overall it was an exciting fight, just keep your wits about you and you should do fine. Good luck! -- Hi-chu 02:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *BLU/NIN is a good solo, just bring some meds. Used a Tavnazian Taco and one Yagudo Drink. Put up Stoneskin, Utsusemi, and Cocoon. Sheep Song the dragon, then Bludgeon/Head Butt the eye. Should only take about 4 or 5 Bludgeons. The dragon will wake up either just before it dies or right after, so make sure to be ready to sleep again. Pop the Yagudo Drink and rest up. Make sure you have Soporific and Poison Breath for Clear Mind. You should be able to Head Butt/Bludgeon it to death without resting again. If your health gets low, disengage and sleep it again to rest up. Only thing to watch out for is getting Stoned. A clean run with no second rest needed took about 8 minutes. --JTimmons 19:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :*Should note this is NOT easy in the slighest bit and requires a great deal of skill. Sometimes it may just be pure out of luck Siion 03:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *MNK/NIN soloed this no problem. Buffed with Focus, Dodge, Utsusemi and Icarus Wing (not completely necessary in hindsight, but helps nonetheless), ate Sole Sushi, targeted Seeker, popped a Pamama Au Lait and entered the BC. Combo for about 100, hit Hundred Fists...eye was down about 20 seconds later. Dragon only hit me 4 times while engaged with the eye, for an average of about 40dmg per attack. Its ACC was not as bad when I was engaged directly with it and it was averaging about 35dmg per attack (its spikes were doing 10-12dmg per swing as well). I needed 5 HiPot+3's during the tangle with the Dark Dragon and was left with 281/589HP. When I redo this fight again for Sandy missions I think I'll try /war for a little more DEF & ATTK vs. 3 shadows that I never bothered to recast. Battlefield Clear Time: 6:29 (includes CS, buffs, last-minute indecision XD). My gear for the fight was: Republic Knucks, Emp Pin, Spike Neck, Beetle+1 ear x2, Power Gi, Battle Gloves, Courage Ring x2, Nomad Mantle, Purple Belt, Republic Sub, Fed. Kyahan. Good luck! Hope this helps. ** Brewtus 11:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed fairly easily as RNG/NIN in average gear. Used a pot-au-feu and a pear au lait, did not have to use any hi-pots. Keep utsu up at all times and start by spamming the dragon with bloody bolts. It's easy to kite both of them since the dragon is slow and the eye constantly stops to cast. When drawn in, shadows should take the brunt of the damage while you run away and then refill with bloody bolts. Dragon goes down quickly, but then the fight gets slightly tougher as the eye is immune or nearly immune to drain. I lost my first attempt here when the eye got an Eyes On Me off for 150 hp when he was at 11%. Use the au lait for hp and hi-pots if he gets a lucky spell off and should go down in no time. Had no need for 2hr either. --Kuldin 17:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily as RNG/NIN. RNG was lvl 90 and didn't have any level sync gear. Buy a couple of hi pots to save yourself from aeroga. Suggested tactic is to SELECT but NOT LOCK on shadow dragon, run, turn and shoot your bloody bolts. Do not bother to enter combat mode. Repeat strategy for the Eye. NOTE: Eye mob uses airy shield that prevents all ranged attack but easily killed with melee anyway. *Can be soloed by Thf/Nin using Venom Bolts. Key is to stay out of the dragon's range w/o causing it to use Draw In - seems to be a threshold @ 15'. Go after the Eye first. If it uses Airy Shield, you'll have to build TP on the Dragon for Gust Slash. Once Eye is dead, kite the Dragon around the circle while plinking it with bolts. *Soloed by THF/WAR using Potions, Jack-o´-Lantern, Sleep bolts, Blind bolts, Bloody bolts. Sleep dragon on first shot then fight the eye making sure to keep dragon asleep, can use bloody bolts to recover if hp is over 50% otherwise use potions, when eye is dead fight dragon from the back using Sneak attack all the time possible and weapon skill, spamming bolts too and when dragon readies petro eyes turn around to avoid petrify. *Solo'd as WAR/NIN, only with sushi and sleep bolts. Finished fight with almost full HP, no abilities used. Get shadows up and open with Sleep Bolt on the dragon, in case of a miss, just walk a little further back and repeat, eye didn't follow and dragon was too slow. Don't walk too far away or it will Draw In. Keep the dragon slept and kill the eye (sleep bolt induced sleep doesn't last very long, will have to repeat this a few times). To recast shadows, again, just step away from the eye a little. Once the eye is dead, straight tank the dragon till 6 shadows are down (that already got it to ~70% and 100% TP), sleep it again and step back, wait for utsu recast, cast again and repeat until it's dead. The dragon itself didn't hit me once the entire fight, the eye only cause I was unprepared at the beginning (my first try). Used sole sushi for the racc (squid would work just as fine and are cheaper), no meds. Finished the fight without using my 2hr (or any other abilities) and ~300/400 HP left (Bio from the eye did most damage). Very easy fight, if played safely can be done without getting hit at all. Zaphor 21:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Tried again a few times helping some friends with it, improved the strategy. Must have been lucky on this first try, the eye seemed way harder this time. Key was to walk away while keeping in safe distance to dragon (7'-10'), sometimes it followed, sometimes it didn't, or started to cast a spell, that's when to recast shadows. Once eye is down, fight is still very easy, if you keep in safe distance. meleeing till shadows are down then sleeping works fine, but can be risky if you get caught in Draw In. I found it safer to be at safe distance and spam sleep bolts (will keep him slept). Once you have TP to 100%, wake him with Bloody Bolt and go in to WS (GA recommended for Sturmwind, took almost one third of its HP off with Berserk). Sleep immediately after, go to safe distance and recast shadows now if necessary. From there just repeat, build TP with Sleep Bolts then WS on it. It might be safer to keep weapons sheathed before you have TP, sometimes they seem to randomly draw you in while they're asleep, which will sometimes cause you to attack and wake them up, which is especially bad if you didn't recast shadows yet. This is a little slower, but safer overall strategy, won the dragon solo 5 times now and this seemed to work best. Zaphor 10:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by BLU/NIN using Yagudo Drinks, au laits, and Hi-Potions. *Soloed by MNK/WAR using cooldowns, a Pear au Lait, and 3 Hi-Potions+2. ~2 minutes from entrance to dragon's death.< After some time, the fight with the dragon seemed to be going rather fluently, just step back enough to recast shadows every now and then, (the dragon is moving around rather slowly so this is no problem) so I was getting worried about time, so I started using Blizzard and other "nukes" from my arsenal to make it a bit faster. In the end, I had some spare minutes even. ^^ Fun and enjoyably fight. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed the BCNM as BLU/WHM. 1 Yagudo drink used, no Hi-pots. Protect, cocoon, aquaveil, and reraise item used for buffs. Have both soporific and sheep song set. The dragon starts to resist sleep after 4 or 5 sleeps. I slept it and rested every time i dropped below 200 hp just in case. Posting this mainly to say you don't have to sub nin if you don't want to. Drjohn 03:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as Blu/Nin with no meds or food and lvl 50+ gear. lol Close fight but fairly simple strategy (though requires skill). Be sure to set the Auto-Regen job trait and also equip Cocoon, Metallic Body, Head Butt, Bludgeon, and Sprout Smack. Soon as you enter put up shadows and stoneskin, run in and use Sheep Song on the dragon to put it to sleep. At this point turn on the Eye and zerg it with a flurry of Bludgeons and Head Butt. (In case the dragon wakes up sleep it asap.) Once the Eye is dead, hit the dragon with Sprout Smack and Bludgeon. Whenever shadows drop just run away and recast Utsusemi and Metallic Body / Cocoon. Fight lasted 5 mins and 43 seconds. -- Darkmacabre of Shiva Duo *I just took my friend level 22WAR/11WHM to do this BCNM. I went BLU/NIN I followed the above strat. It worked for me. I didn't use the taco. But I did use the Yagudo Drink. The fight wasn't that bad. Be sure to back tank the dragon if you are going BLU/NIN. That way the Petro Gaze doesn't land. Just don't auto target and face away from the dragon. I didn't even pull out my swords. Just spammed Head Butt/Bludgeon/Head Butt/Utsusemi with my back to it. Ect. Rinse and Repeat. The WAR/WHM threw me a cure or two but the fight wasn't hard. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 02:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *If you're not an ace solo DRG/WHM... I found a BLM sleeper, a RNG and a THF/NIN very able to trio the dragon fight in about 4 and a half minutes. The naked BLM did Elemental Seal + Sleep (on the dragon, natch). The THF and RNG plugged away with Acid and Venom Bolts on the ahriman until it died. Then the RNG woke the dragon with Eagle Eye Shot for 220 damage, about 15% of its health. The RNG tanked briefly while the THF positioned and finished building TP for Sneak Attack + Fast Blade, doing 218 damage. Now the THF was tanking - Pefect Dodge turned out to be unnecessary, despite under-level gear - and keeping himself alive with Bloody Bolts. Somebody got Petrified briefly somewhere in there, but it was not an issue, and we all walked out alive. *This fight can be done duo Brd & Nin, using lullaby to sleep the dragon, since Lullaby never fails. *Duoed by NIN/WAR and BLM/WHM with some ease. Ethers are neccisary. BLM sleeps the Dragon, NIN takes Eye while BLM cures and nukes. After eye is killed, NIN kites Dragon while BLM rests and then just finish of the Dragon with melee and nukes (go through Elemental Cycle). --Destroyer12227 22:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Frenesc and Snook of Asura 11/27/08 *Easily beaten with a WHM/BLM and MNK/DNC using 2 hour. *Can be completed by a PLD/WAR and WAR/MNK with a couple of healing potions *Can be completed by a WAR/NIN and BLM/WHM in 7 minutes, Evasion + Parrying capped *Can be completed by a RDM/BLU and RDM/BLU with a Rolanberry Pie while spamming Head Butt. *Easily Duo'd by DNC/NIN tanking and RDM/WHM support, no meds or special items needed. RDM slept Dragon and enfeebled. Could easily cast ichi to ichi without interruptions with good evasion gear. *Summoner and Paladin Duo - Paladin had four Hi Potions+2, and Steamed Crab for food. Summoner had two Hi Ethers and also ate a Boiled crab for defense. Both had Yagudo Drinks as well, Carby was used to distract Dragon while PLD took Searcher. It seems weird that a Summoner would use Steamed Crab, but the Drawn-In effect is something to consider, after Carby is dead it's important to realize that you will get hit. SMN used two Searing Lights, and PLD used Invincible. Some people would consider this a close fight, but at the end we could have continued for quite some time.Spraynard 16:32, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Trio and Such *This fight can be done with up to a full party of 25s. It is duoable by 2 SAM using two hour; MNKx1 and WHMx1, RDMx2 and BLM; or BLM, WHM, and WAR can trio it. *Can also be fought with MNK, WHM, RDM for an easy win, having MNK two hour Hundred Fists fighting the eye, and WHM two hour Benediction if MNK gets petrified. *Fight can be won with WARx2 (lvl 23, lvl 25) and THFx1 (lvl 25). Rush in and defeat the Ahirman then surround and circle the dragon. WARs should then use Mighty Strikes and Provoke as needed. *Can be completed by a WAR/MNK, BLM/WHM and SCH/WHM in 5 minutes. *This fight can be done easily with a Rdm/whm, Smn/whm, mnk and a blm. We went in with the plan for the Blm to sleep the dragon so we we could work on the eye, and the rdm/whm heals, but the eye put the blm to sleep and by the time the rdm got the drag to sleep, the eye was dead. The Rdm/Whm kept heals up on everyone and the other 4 let him have it. We were sucessful in no time flat! Very good set up we had. Kresaera~*~ 04:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Assisted a friend in this fight with the Blm (me) using Elemental Seal and Sleep on the dragon, killing the eye, then the dragon. We went with a Blm, Whm, Nin, and Drg. --Kresaera~*~ 20:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Trio: Sam x2, BLM: BLM ES-Sleep the dragon, popped a Juice just in case, Sam#1 2hr’s, and both beat down the eye, Sam#2 2hr’s and both beat down dragon while BLM assists with Nukes. Craptaculous 17:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC)